


Attitude

by Giraffvinu



Series: The Lion Cub [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: It was more like a snow mountain, just vaguely resembling a human form.





	Attitude

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asennevamma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565080) by [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu). 



> **Warning: Mention about Male-pregnancy — i.e. Leo is Harry and Ron's biological son.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This story is a translation. The original ficlet was written for a private challenge. It was supposed to be something about snow, maybe skiing, but eventually I got stuck in the idea about Harry making a poor excuse of a snowman. Leo is a year, year and a half, now.
> 
> Thanks to MLC and Jolandina for correcting my grammar <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Disclaimer! I do not own the Potters, J.K. Rowling does. I'm not making any money with this, so don't sue!_

"Dada! Dada!"  
"Leo, take it easy. It's only a snowman."

Ron grabbed his son and stroked his back to calm him down. He had to admit, though, Leo wasn't the only one scared out of his wits by the huge snowman in their garden.

"Dad must've made it while we were in the park."  
"Snowman?"  
"Yes, snowman. Why don't we look a bit closer?"

It was more like a snow mountain, just vaguely resembling a human form. Ron snorted aloud, while strolling to the other side of the colossus.

"Look, nothing to be afraid of," Ron assured. "Poke."

Leo poked the snowman clumsily with his mitten covered fingers. He giggled happily. "Snow Man."

Ron grinned. It was fortunate that Leo was small enough to appreciate Harry's crooked and half-hearted attempt at a masterpiece.

The toddler flailed his arms to get to the ground. He padded around the vast snowman, prodding it every now and then. He circled it twice, before the front door opened.

"Where's Grams' sweetheart?"  
"Here!" Ron yelled.  
"Granny!" Leo cried at the same time.

Molly rolled her eyes to Ron and crouched to hoist her grandson up.

"Granny's sweet littl— why on Earth have you got wet mittens on your hands? And your hat is askew, too!"  
"We were in the park," Ron explained stepping closer, "and the mittens got wet as Leo was trying to find out what exactly that lump in the middle of the garden is trying to resemble."  
"Hey!" Harry protested, appearing from behind the corner. Ron threw him a shameless smirk.  
"Hello, Harry," Molly greeted, before steering Leo inside to warm up.

Harry stopped right in front of Ron, crossing his arms on his chest.

"You were saying?"  
"Just that it's quite small for a snow mountain."  
"It's not a mountain!" Harry objected. "It's—"  
"Snow! Man!" Leo's chiming voice echoed from inside, before Molly pushed the door closed.

Harry's grin was triumphant.

"You hear that? Even a small child understands what's good and what's not. I think you've got a bad attitude."  
"Bad attitude, my ass!" Ron snorted, pushing his cold fingers under Harry's coat. "There's nothing wrong with my attitude."  
"On the other hand, Leo has always preferred me from the two of us," Harry continued, cool as a cucumber, wrapping his arms around an unsuspecting Ron.  
"Pfft, it was _me_ who carried him all nine months through, so I'm entitled to be the favourite Dad," Ron grumbled in Harry's ear, pulling him closer. "But you'll always be _my_ favourite adult."  
"Is that so?" Harry hummed, tilting his head as Ron's lips found his neck.  
"Abso-fucking-lutely," Ron whispered against the chilled skin.  
"Happy to hear it," Harry said before cramming a half-melted snowball under Ron's collar.

Ron screamed, hopping apart from Harry and shaking his coat like a madman.

"Frigging cold!"  
"Makes you appreciate true art!" Harry laughed.  
"Bloody hell! Now it's already under my—"  
"Ronald Weasley!"  
"Potter," Harry and Ron said in unison, spinning around towards Molly who was peeking from the narrow gap of the door.  
"Yes, yes, sorry. It's so hard to remember. But still, you are not to use that kind of language around children!" she continued without missing a pace. "Dinner is on the table, come in."

She disappeared inside, closing the door behind her. Ron didn't follow her, but pressed his body flush against Harry's.

"You're so lucky you're so cute," he murmured.  
"Cute?" Harry cried out, but then Ron's lips were back on his neck.  
"Very much so. And you taste good, too."  
"Mmh, thank you, Mr Potter."  
"You're welcome, Mr Potter."


End file.
